


Kupala night

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha James Bond, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Omega Q, Omega Verse, References to Knotting, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: This year Q decided to wear a flower crown.





	Kupala night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, hope you'll enjoy this little piece of fluff!  
> The custom I'm referencing can be read more about here:  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kupala_Night :)

He's back after two weeks of chasing a damn gun smuggler across three continents, the damn bastard had been a sneaky beastie, but in the end, the guy's luck has run out. Handing over his latest mark to the correct authorities two days ago has been a relief. He didn't need feeling like an idiot any minute longer.

Walking into Qbranch, whistling under his nose, hands in his pockets, he mentally prepared himself to have another one ripped again for all the lost and damaged equipment before he could go back to his apartment for a relaxing drink. Or two. Or five.

He stopped dead in his tracks though when he saw his quartermaster.

The man was standing in front of his tall desk as usual, with minions swarming around. He was dressed in deep blue checkered pants and a bottle green sweater, as horrible combination as always.

What was deeply unusual though was the big, colourful flower crown resting atop the ruffled dark locks.

Peonies, roses, baby breaths and forget-me-nots among many others Bond was currently not able to name, all arranged beautifully in an impressive composition.

“Q.” He managed to breath out as a hello when he finally stepped besides the tall, willowy man.

“Oh, 007, lovely for you to be finally back.” Q greeted him, face impassive with a shadow of a scowl in anticipation of the equipment talk for sure. Then he resumed typing.

Bond stood shock still for awhile longer before he managed to open his mouth again.

“Isn't that a… “ 

Q looked up at him.

“A flower crown. Happy Kupala Night, 007.” And there was mirth dancing in the green gaze now.

“So you're a-”

“High placed MI6 employee, head of my own department? Why, yes I am.*

“-an Omega.”

“That too, 007. Doesn't interfere with my job as you're well aware.”

Despite the laws of equality pushed through over 20 years ago, it was still quite uncommon to see Omegas in positions of power. And as far as Bond was aware there were only about 30 Omegas working in mi6. Thirty-one now.

Bond cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

“Why now?”

“Two years as a branch head is enough to establish myself as a worthy employee. And I'm not getting younger. I think it's time for me to, for lack of better phrasing, advertise I'm not against being courted.” Q sent him a little secretive smile which made no obvious impression on the blond.

Face closed of, Bond just nodded, and after a moment of contemplative silence moved to leave the room as Q's face fell.

“Equipment, 007.” Q's sharp voice stopped him for a second.

“Spread across three continents. Happy hunting.” Half turning, the blond threw over his shoulder before walking out.

***

Six hours later, Q gave a heavy sigh.

He put in the final line of code to his latest project and closed his laptop. Time to go home.

It was close to midnight, all mi6 building empty save the skeleton crew. Nodding goodbye to the couple guards he passed by, he noted some of them smiled at him with various shades of pity and longing. He still had his flower crown on his head.

His interaction with Bond today didn't exactly go as planned. He expected some teasing, some inappropriate comments or even crass jokes, but not this awkward, short exchange. No one save M and HR knew of his Omega status, no one really needed to know before, nor Q wanted anyone to know.

He was on suppressants and scent blockers so he really wasn't affected, not were his co-workers. But on this one special day he decided to play open cards.

The minions were all very supportive, some just plain ignoring his so-called ‘coming out’ as it didn't change their perception of him.

He even got couple inquiries about when he'll be leaving work and which lake or river will he go to to put his flower crown in. Politely declining giving the information, Q carried on with his day. He had only one Alpha in mind.

But in the end, that one Alpha didn't ask. He just left. Without even giving him back his precious tech again.

Shivering slightly in the night chill now, Q made his way to the vauxhall bridge.

The city was empty at this hour, barely a person crossing in the distance, one bus driving past.

Most Omegas gathered around at six pm to put their flower crowns in water, but now, in the middle of the night, it was only him.

It was an old custom. Omegas made their own flower crowns on the day of summer solstice and in the evening went to rivers and lakes to put them into the water. The Alpha that picked up a crown from the water got his chance at courting the Omega it belonged to. 

Q smiled sadly to himself. He wished he was able to leave work earlier today. Part of him thinking and hoping that maybe Bond stayed around, maybe the man was around at 6pm to watch the other Omegas throw in the crowns, maybe he looked for Q… but late as it was now, Bond must've gotten bored and left, if he even were present on this event at all. Or he caught some beautiful Omega's crown, and both being aware it wasn't courting, they still went to some fancy hotel for a night of passion.

Chest feeling hollow and eyes prickling slightly, Q decided to get over with it. Maybe next year. Maybe next year he'll be less in love, maybe next year there'll be another Alpha in his life.

Pulling off the crown, he stepped closer to the bridge’s edge and looked down onto the dark waters. Closing his eyes, he sent a little prayer to whatever gods there were. Looking down at the flowers again, admiring their beauty - he selected and woven them himself after all - he threw the crown into the river.

There was a swishing sound to his left and he watched amazed and shocked as his flower crown barely touched the water before it was picked up but a dark figure swinging from the bridge. Q's heart leaped in his throat. Was it…?

He leaned over the rail to see better, but it was too dark. Fingers clutching the cold stone, Q's breath sped up. 

There was noise to his right this time, so he turned sharply in that direction.

And there he was - Bond smoothly sliding over the rail, a flower crown clutched security in one hand as he righted his suit, pulling the cuffs of his shirt.

A startled, happy giggle burst out of Q’s chest and he quickly covered his mouth with trembling fingers. 

The Alpha walked up to him, posture relaxed and confident.

“Q.” there was a smile in the Alpha's rumblings voice.

“Bond.” Q breathed out.

“I believe this grants me the right to request the honour of courting you.” The blond motioned to the barely wet flower crown.

“It does indeed. And I accept.” 

Bond reached with his free hand into the breast pocket of his suit and withdrew a red ribbon. Taking a step forward, the blond shifted the crown so it hung from his elbow, freeing his hands. Q offered his right arm, tugging the sleeve of his cardigan up.

The ribbon was tied security over his wrist with a neat knot, the promise of the actual bonding knotting. 

Bond gave him an earnest smile and Q felt his knees tremble. He went willingly when the Alpha tugged on his hand a little to bring them closer, fingers entwining.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, barely a press. It was so uncommon from what Q has seen Bond do to his conquest… the kiss was, dare Q say it? Loving? 

He couldn't help the smile blossoming on his face and giggled softly again when he felt James answering smile as the press of lips turned into little smooches.

The night went perfectly after all.

***

“Fuck the courting, James, and just take me to your bed.”  
“...”  
“Now.”  
“I'm buying you the ring in the morning. Wedding's on Saturday.”


End file.
